


Took The Storm In The Sky And Placed It In Me

by moonbya



Series: Haikyuu!! Rare pair Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week, M/M, POV Tsukishima Kei, Sugawara Koushi is just tryna help, Tsukishima Kei-centric, Tsukki im sorry for hurting ur feelings, but then Tsukishima Kei falls in love, fluff?, im late sigh, no beta we die like men, no proofread, there might be grammar mistakes im sorry, thunderstorm, was it really love tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbya/pseuds/moonbya
Summary: Kei should’ve just accepted the anger of the sky and ignored the calm Koushi bought. But it was all too late; the sky has been quiet and clear for way too long much to his dismay.Or: Tsukishima Kei is afraid of the thunderstorm then Sugawara Koushi came to bring calm and comfort. But it turns out Koushi was Kei's calm before the storm raging in his heart.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! Rare pair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Took The Storm In The Sky And Placed It In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week  
> Day six: Storm
> 
> -
> 
> Rarepair week has ended but I still ain't done khfugdfg I get distracted very easily im sorry :((((

Tsukishima Kei has always hated the storm ever since he was a kid, it has this unusual force that knocks over everything it passed by. It is also diverse; both hot and cold, dry and wet— he hated the calm before it bursts into loud rages. But what he hated the most was when the time no one is awake, the sun is nowhere to be seen and the moon is sleeping behind the clouds, where the night seemed so tranquil, the storm would just wake him up with its loud claps and roars, its flashing lights and never-ending torrent.

It would wake him up in the middle of the night, make him tremble in fear with its rumble and leave him no choice but to hide under his blankets as if the fabric could protect him from the unforgiving storm. In all honesty, it won’t. Kei knows it, he knows it more than anyone; but to him it feels better to have something wrapped around himself than none.

And tonight, during the first training camp, is no different.

Everyone was already asleep, and Kei regrets staying in the same room as them. He doesn’t know what time it is, but what he does know is the rain outside was raging with heavy drops, deafening thunders and blinding lightning. He felt pathetic, still hiding and covering his ears in fear, he’s already in high school for goodness sake; he’s not a kid anymore. But his fear was too strong for him to defy.

He squeezed his eyes shut, teeth grinding against each other and tried not to murmur comforting words to himself. While he was rocking himself back and forth, he felt a tap on his shoulder against the thick fabric. Kei froze, eyes suddenly wide and lips parted, breathing heavily— he must’ve stopped his breathing again.

It happens to him all the time whenever he couldn’t comfort himself well. He would hold his breath and only realize it when his lungs started to burn.

“Tsukishima?” Koushi’s voice reached his ears, sounding so warm and comforting. “Tsukishima, are you okay?”

Kei panics under the protection of his blankets, nails digging on his palms that created red cresent marks. Koushi called out his name again, this time more hushed yet close; gently shaking him. “I think you’re having a nightmare, you need to wake up.”

He was about to pull off his blankets and respond when a thunder cuts him off. Kei yelped and hugged himself tighter, face red with embarrassment upon realizing the mistake of showing vulnerability to his senior.

“Were you scared?”

Kei kept his mouth shut, unmoving. Until he felt another body lay next to him, arm wrapped around his torso and a leg draped against his. “You’re probably flustered about this, huh? Don’t worry, Tsukishima, this is nothing to be embarrassed about. I’ll keep you company until you could feel better.” Koushi whispered, pulling Kei closer and tighter to him.

Warmth and comfort enveloped Kei’s body. For the first time in his life, he felt protected despite the mighty storm outside. He couldn’t even hear the rain or the rumble of thunder, just Koushi’s soft humming and stable heartbeat. Next thing he knew, he was asleep.

Although he woke up alone, he still felt relieved. Bugged by the sudden comfort from his senior but still relieved. Relieved that during meals, bath and practice Koushi and his teammates didn’t talk about last night; relieved that his upperclassman didn’t tell a single soul about last night.

But then it repeats and repeats and repeats like an endless loop of war between him and the dark, angry sky, the difference this time is Kei is not alone sometimes. Sometimes, he has Koushi hold him through the night while he was wrapped in his thick blankets.

It became their little secret. Something unspoken that became their norm— until it stopped.

Kei was now in his second year of high school and Koushi started college. He didn’t realized how much he missed him until another wave of training camp went and the thunderstorm returned, but Kei is alone tonight in a room with his members, no one else knows his fear and struggles upon the harsh storm. He’s once again under the thick sheets, a layer of sweat covering his trembling body; eyes squeezed tightly, concentrating on ignoring the growls of the sky.

Then his phone lit up, a message. Kei took it and unlocked his phone, it was from Koushi.

**_From: Sugawara-san_ **

**_Tsukishima it’s raining pretty hard right now, right? :( Listen to me, okay?_ **

**_Take your headphones and play music on the highest volume. Tell me if it works!_ **

****

Kei couldn’t manage to reply, the sudden clap of thunder made him curl up into a ball and whimper. Once he calmed his racing heart, he crawled to where his bag was hidden and took his white, sony headphones— immediately plugging in the jack with shaky hands.

He let his eyes flutter close as he drowned himself in his playlist. The next thing he wakes up to, he was greeted by the sunlight. He woke up earlier than his teammates again.

_Oh right, I have to send a message…_ Kei huffed, cheeks turning pink at the thought of Koushi remembering and helping him through his fears despite being far away from him. His heart rate soars, and this time not because of thunder.

**_To: Sugawara-san_ **

**_Your advice was really helpful, Sugawara-san. Thank you._ **

****

**_From: Sugawara-san_ **

**_Anything for Tsukishima!_** **_( ´_** ** _∀_** ** _｀)b_**

****

A small smile found its way on Kei’s lips as he reads the quick reply over and over, feeling butterflies swarm his stomach. What he once thought was over, kept on returning and keeps him warm in the cold, stormy night.

On his third year, it was a little different. Kei was alone in his room, his mother sleeping soundly on her own and his brother away due to work matters. And he has no one to run to, the lightning and thunder cornered him to stay under his bed. It’s been years upon years and yet Kei still couldn’t find his calm in the storm to the point he’s mad at himself.

But all his worries and fears disappear, whenever Koushi comes into view.

**_From: Sugawara-san_ **

**_How are you holding up, Tsukishima? (ó_** ** _﹏_** ** _ò｡)_**

****

**_To: Sugawara-san_ **

**_Terrible. Can you please call me? I think it’ll help me calm down_ **

****

**_From: Sugawara-san_ **

**_Of course! I’m gonna call you right now!!_ **

****

From what Kei expected that Koushi would simply blabber about his days like before, he did something that made Kei fall even deeper.

Koushi sang.

His voice was beautiful, angelic and felt like home— comfort and safe. Lulling Kei to sleep with the warmth of his voice, the last thing he hears before darkness came was a small, very quiet, “Goodnight, my Tsukishima.”

It was a wonder how texts and phone calls turned into overnight visits. Kei is now starting his college and moves out of his home to a dorm that’s close to his university. He couldn’t remember how and when it started but Koushi asked where he is and started visiting him frequently, especially at nights when the weather report announced a thunderstorm.

At first Kei would wrap himself in blankets like before as Koushi hugs him against the fabric, with his heart beating like crazy to the point he almost couldn’t calm down— but everything was washed away once Koushi started talking about his day, how unruly the kids are and once he started singing.

It didn’t take Kei long to finally drop his walls around Koushi; soon enough he was being held and got his hair played with. This wasn’t so bad, Kei thinks.

“Sugawara-san, can I ask you a question?” Kei spoke, voice barely there and overpowered by the rain from outside. “Yeah, what is it?” Koushi replied, voice feeling like sunshine.

“It’s just… I’ve always wondered why you’d go to this extent for me?”

Koushi hummed, nails gently scratching Kei’s scalp absentmindedly. “Well, I used to be so afraid of the storm when I was younger too. But I had no one to comfort me but our Shiba, he’d come into my room and lay with me. The fact that I have someone beside me was comforting. So when I saw you hiding under your blankets that day, I saw myself. I know how scary it is so I wanted to help you, even if I didn’t do much.”

Kei went silent for a moment, squeezing Koushi a little tighter and buried his face against his chest, inhaling his scent of berries and cinnamon. “I see… Thank you, for staying; even though I’m too old to still be afraid.”

“No need to worry, as long as you’re afraid, I’ll always be here.”

The blonde’s face heats up, heart beating as loud as the thunder; and for the first time, Kei has found his calm in the storm. He’s stated to like the thunderstorms, if it means he’ll be able to spend intimate times like this with his unrequited love.

Right, he’s realized his feelings from way before. But he’d rather not ruin what they have with a selfish confession. As long as he can reach Koushi, it’s fine— he’s fine.

But it’s not— he’s not. Because right now, with his very eyes, he witnessed Daichi getting on one knee with a velvet box asked the question to someone they both love; slipped the beautiful silver ring on Koushi’s finger. And he was there when the ceremony began until Daichi and Koushi exchanged vows and sealed it with a kiss that created a storm in Kei’s heart.

On a second thought, he should’ve confessed a long time ago. He should’ve been the one marrying Koushi and not Daichi. Or at least it wouldn’t hurt this much, if only he confessed and accepted the rejection that would make him cut ties with Koushi it would be better— he wouldn’t be too attached.

Kei should’ve just accepted the anger of the sky and ignored the calm Koushi bought. But it was all too late; the sky has been quiet and clear for way too long much to his dismay.

Koushi took the storm from the sky only to put it inside Kei’s heart.


End file.
